The invention is based on a pressure control valve which may be used for a fuel injection system. A known pressure control valve has a linear characteristic between induction current I for the electromagnet, and a pressure difference regulated by the pressure control valve for an induction current I greater than zero. To achieve these linear characteristics, a non-linear electronic element, involving extensive input and expenditures, is provided. Also, the stability of the system becomes critical with an induction current equal or near zero, since even minor variations of the induction current will result in major changes of the pressure difference.